


All Is Right With The World:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Williams Family Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babysitting, Baking, Children, Consensual, Cooking, Daughters, Day Off, Dinner, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinners, General, Gestures, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Tough Days, Work, calm, happiness, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny came home from a tough case, & it was just a miserable day all around, What will help?, Would seeing Charlie, & Grace?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Right With The World:

*Summary: Steve & Danny came home from a tough case, & it was just a miserable day all around, What will help?, Would seeing Charlie, & Grace?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his husband over almost a year, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were making their way home from a gruesome scene, & they couldn't believe that their wonderful day had turned to awful in a matter of minutes. "God, Danno, I can believe that happened to that poor family, I mean the bastard at least could've shown some mercy", he was trying to stow his emotions away, but it was getting harder, & harder to do so. Danny sensed it, & said, "Babe, Pull over, Okay ?, Just do it", The Former Seal decided not to argue, & did as his husband, & lover told him.

 

"I love your big heart, & it's okay to show it once in awhile, Baby, Just don't let the sadness overwhelm you, or consume you, You are a good man, Steve McGarrett, Never forget that, & never _**never**_ forget that I love you so much", Steve kissed him sweetly on the lips,  & said, "I love you", They let out their emotion, & once they were composed enough, The Five-O Commander started up the camaro, & they were making their way home to their beach house paradise, & to their kids, who are waiting for them, so they can have dinner together. It was their favorite routine of the day, & it's their fathers' favorite too. Cause, Every time, they spend time with their kids, it makes the world all the better for them to be in it.

 

Meanwhile, Lane, The Kids' Nanny, was making sure that the pizza was perfect, & she said to Grace, & Charlie, "Okay, Kids, Why don't you work together on the surprise dessert for your dads, okay ?", They nodded eagerly, & said in unison, "Okay, Lane", Grace turned to her little brother, & said, "Wanna put some peanut butter chips on the cookies, while I do chocolate ?", Charlie said exclaiming with happiness, "Yeah !, That's the fun part !", She hugged him, & said, "That it is, Little Brother, That it is", & they went to work on the yummy cookies, before their dads get home, They knew that they were gonna have a tiring day, so they want to help make it all better.

 

Steve & Danny came home, & they were shocked to see that the house was so clean, neat, & tidy, Lane greeted them, & said, "Good evening, Commander, Detective, They were wonderful angels", Steve smiled a tiring smile, "Good, Love to hear that part", The Blond agreed with his husband, "Yeah, They are really good kids, We are very lucky indeed", The Young Caretaker said, "Well, Dinner is on the table, Grace & Charlie are waiting for you, They are cleaned, & ready to eat, Plus, They have a surprise for you, So, Enjoy & have a nice night with your kids", she waved at them, as she got out the door, got in her car, & drove off.

 

They found Grace & Charlie at the table with smiles on their faces, & they ran up to them, & hugged them, "Our favorite, Guys, Thank you", Danny said with a smile, "Yeah, This is really great", They all went back to the table, & ate the wonderful pizza. They were talking about having some fun, cause Steve got a day off for the next day, Charlie asked, "Can we go to the zoo ?", Grace added, "Then to the aquarium ?", Danny said with a smile, "Sure, Why not ?", Steve smiled a bigger smile, & said, "It's our day, Everyone can offer an opinion, or say something that they want to do". The Kids cheered, Danny & Steve smiled, til it hurts, They love putting those smiles on their faces.

 

Now it was time for the surprise dessert, Grace came out with a plate, & said to her brother, "Charlie, Why don't you tell them what we are having for dessert ?", Charlie exclaimed with glee, "Peanut Butter & Chocolate Chip Cookies !", Steve said with a smile, "Yum, That's another one of our favorites", Danny said smiling bigger, "You guys spoil us too much", & they hugged their kids in a group hug, inhaling their wonderful scent, knowing now at the moment, All is right in the world, & nothing could hurt them ever _ever_ again. It was bedtime, so Steve  & Danny got their children into bed, & they took a shower, & had two rounds of making love, til they were spent, They turned off the water, & dried themselves off, foregoing pajamas. They climbed into bed, & held each other, til they were rested into a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
